Akward yet Perfect
by NarutoxoSasuke
Summary: Ichi meats an old firend/ rival who falls in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

_ Honestly? Like, Why would I even think that? He's a guy, and so am I.. That would be akward... _I thought after having a very, errmmm, different dream.. I guess I have always felt this way about Ichigo.. He's so tall and strong. If I was gay, he would be my type..

"No! It can't be like that! He doesn't even know me really.." I accidentally yelled at myself while walking to my usual classroom.I started to turn sharply into the doorway of the class when I suddenly bumped into somebody.

Shit! I was Ichigo!_ What do I say? What do I say? _I repeated in my mind until I heard his serious, yet calming voice.

" Oh, my bad! I haven't seen you around. Are you new or something?", He said to me casually as he held his masculant hand out to help me up.

_WHAT? He doesn't even know we are in the same class? What the hell! I mean, yes I don't speak much but I practically like bump into his shoulder, or brush my hand with his which is a habit I had accidentally accumulated when we were in middle school, every time I see him, so how could he not notice me?_

"Umm, uhh,erm I gotta go! Seeya!" I turned off in a storm and didn't even want to look back... I might seem like I'm some sort of freak or stalker. But I had to tell him something. " Oh and Kurosaki, We are in the same classes." I winked at him as I quickly turned a hall and dropped to my knees to catch my breath.

Man I seriously messed up back there.. I could've at least say how sorry I was for hitting him.

_ Even though it gave me the perfect oppritunity to check him out. hehe_

" Well you look red! Are you okay Taki Chan?", Spoke Inoe Orihime, the big breasted diva is my secret name for her ^^.

"I'm fine Inoe, just bumped into Ichigo."

_Now she'll want details about it! What have I done?_ I asked myself while I spaced out into the memory of his gorgeously serious eyes._ Damnit! I keep thinking about him. Stay calm, he's just a classmate. A friend on better days when he remembered me._ But my mind just couldn't comprehend it.

He's so... But I'm so... And I am sure him and that Rukia chick, that moved away a little while ago, are together. I feel so.. I don't know how to explain it.

"Honestly Taki, I figured you'd try to lie a little bit better. I can see the sweat on your face from where you **ARE **troubled.", Tatsuki whiped the sweat bead off of my face with her thumb as she continued,"Is it Ichigo?"

"What? Why would it be about Ichigo?", I panicked and tried to scoot back from so close to her to catch my breath, once again.

"Hmm, I don't know, you two don't talk much and I figured you wanted to avoid him or something" Said Orihime

"Oh!", _Phew! so close.._ "No I just... can this wait till I come over for dinner tonight with Tatsuki?", I spoke softly, not wanting it to sound suspicious or anything.

She lent me her hand to help and it reminded me of Ichigo so much that I practically didn't see Inoe, I saw Kurosaki. His caramel colored eyes, soft messy hair, the gentle touch of his hand." Umm, Taki.. We need to get to class soon.."

I snapped out of my trance and My eyes widened, because for the first time, I truely understand how I feel about him..

I like Kurosaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Inoe ruffled my hair as we went to our seperate homes. Today was so much to take in.. Should I tell her, or should I even tell Tatsuki? What if they are secretly crushing on him? Dear god.. This is gonna be Hell.

I walk little by little till I noticed a tall figure, walking a ways infront of me. _Oh god! _I thought, _What if it's Kurosaki?_ _I need to relax.. I am sure it's another highschool Junior headed home, and not the Ichigo kind._

The further I had gotten, the closer the man seemed to appear._Shit!_ I thought. My worst night mare had come true, it was Ichigo.. But his house is in the opposite direction. "Unless?" I said loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"Takimaru?", he said my name(EEEPPPPPP),"Is that you? Funny thing is..Uhh haha...", he scratched the back of his he nervous? But why would he be? He was calm at school whenever he helped me up. Wait, that should be the least of my worries. Why is he heading in that direction?

I stopped, dead in my tracks. "Ichi- I mean," Inhaling, I corrected myself, "Kurosaki. What are you doing on this side of the neighborhood?"

It's true, he usually doesn't **EVER **hang in this part of town. What could he be up to?

" Well, you see... I uhh..."

"You?" I got closer to him to make sure I heard him say the sentance completely.

"I wanted to give something to you... To tell you I was sorry.." He handed me a box." But don't open it. I have another surprise to go with it. Can I come over to your house for a little bit?" I couldn't believ my ears. I was talking about how weird it would be for us to be together this morning, and now... He is actually coming over.

"Uhh, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind a friend coming over for an hour or so." I blushed, so I looked the other way to try to hide it.

The whole walk home, which took probably about 5 minutes, was very peaceful not to mention still weird. We accosionalluy brushed hands which made me feel a bit of a tingle inside. When we finnaly walked inside, I wasn't sure how to introduce him or anything.. I couldn't say "Hey I have a guy over, don't bother us!" that would sound extremely weird. But Ichigo knew exactly what he was doing, like he had rehursed this exact moment or something.

"Hello, Takimaru didn't mention bringing company with him today, let alone a guy, not a girl", my mom sqealed as we walked through the kitchen where she was cooking. I can't believe she pointed out that I don't bring boys over.. How embarassing.

"Yeah, we bumped into eachother today and we haven't really talked since I kicked him durring karate in the dojo and he knocked one of my teeth out.", Ichi said flawlessly like he was talking to his own parents. "Which explains why I forgot about him, since I did try to avoid him after that"

He laughed and then I shot my mom a serious look to show her that I am ready to take him and show him my room like I usually do with all the girls that come over. And she shook her head.

I tugged on his shirt," Time to go now Kurosaki, C'mon." we headed up the stairs and on into my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and he just stood in the doorway." Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"No... It's just, your room in giant!" He stepped in and noticed all the manga drawings on my walls. "Neat, so are you going to be a manga-ka?" he asked peering at the notebooks on my desk labled: Taki's Manga.

"Nahh, it's just a past time.. So lets get on with this, What was this other surprise?" I took the small black box out og my coat pocket.

He sat on my bed next to me," Close your eyes." he commanded," and no peaking!"

"alright alright" I insisted closing my eyes tight. All of a sudden I felt a that same tingle inside me that I got on the walk here. Then out of nowhere, I felt something on my lips. Wait? Did he just kiss me?


	3. Chapter 3

Message from author:

Hey! I am glad you have viewed the first two chapters from my very first story! ^^ It's so exciting, but I would like reviews on how I could make this one better. So either pm me or review. Thanks

NaruSasu4eva

His lips tasted sweet like the meaning of his name. I wasn't sure what to do... This was so, out of the ordinary. Why would he do such a thing? I dropped the box onto my wooden floors and wrapped my arm around him. _Is this even real, or did I just fall asleep in class..._ I thought while still kissing him.

Our lips seperated and I saw a smile on his face,something I haven't ever seen... He's so perfect. Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect everything." Ichigo...",I whispered.

"Yes Taki-kun?" , he replied while putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Did you just... I mean..." I wasn't sure what to say.. It was as surprising as it would be to win a million dollars.

His smile turned into a frown," Was it that bad? Be honest... It was mmy first time and-"

I cut him off with a kiss, "It was perfect.." I continued kissing him till we fell backwards on my pillow." Ichi, why now?" I inhaled before we continued.

"I just. Have this feeling when I'm around you... and it was hard to keep it inside." He said right before he started to kiss my neck and on down to my chest.

"Ichi, enough.. This is way too much for me." I started to pust him away when he glanced down at my penis. "I..." He noticed it was hard and so he started to rub it "Ichi.. unnn" It felt so good. I couldnt help myself but to let out a sigh of relief as I started to cum.

"There... That's all I needed Taki.. I might come over tomorrow so we can hang out." He got up and was headed to my door.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I can only imagine the hell im going to go through when I get home,missing dinner and all.", he continued out and left without even saying bye or kissing me again.

LATER AT ORIHIME'S!

"Wow Taki! This is amazing!" Tatsuki mumbled while slurping as much of my home-made ramen as fast as she could.


End file.
